baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Shapeshift: Werewolf
Shapeshifters gain the ability Shapeshift: Werewolf once per day starting at level 1, and acquire additional uses every two levels thereafter (levels 3, 5, 7, etc.) until level 11, capping out at 6 uses per day. They lose access to the normal Shapeshift forms. At level 13, they gain the ability Shapeshift: Greater Werewolf once per day, and acquire additional uses every two levels thereafter (levels 15, 17, 18, etc.). This page covers both abilities. Many of the shapeshifting descriptions (only added in the Enhanced Editions) are incorrect; this page will only list the correct traits. Effects Both forms have the following effects: *Shapeshift has an infinite duration; the caster gains the ability "Shapeshift: Natural Form" to return to normal. *Forms may equip/remove items normally, except for main-hand weapons, which can be removed but not equipped again. *Forms may move between areas, open doors, loot containers, and bash locks. They may not initiate dialog, however. *Forms may use charged equipment (such as the The One Gift Lost), quick items (such as potions), and special abilities. They may not cast spells, however. *In the Enhanced Editions, only Strength and Dexterity are modified by the form (in the original Shadows of Amn, Constitution was modified as well); all other ability scores are unchanged. ** Equipment that sets STR/DEX (such as the Hands of Takkok or Gauntlets of Dexterity) will not apply their effects. ** Equipment that sets STR/DEX will apply their effects, but only if they are equipped while shapeshifted. **Equipment that modifies STR/DEX (such as Kiel's Buckler) will apply their effects normally. ** Potions and spells that set or modify STR/DEX (such as Strength of One or a Potion of Agility) will apply their effects normally, as long as they are used after shapeshifting. ** Potions and spells that set or modify STR/DEX (such as Strength of One or a Potion of Agility) will apply their effects normally. If used before shapeshifting, their effects will persist. *Base THAC0 is set to the caster's base; i.e., a 7th level Shapeshifter will have 16 base THAC0 when shapeshifted. The STR bonus still applies. *Armor Class is set by the ability, overriding equipped bracers such as Bracers of Defense AC 7 (the Shapeshifter kit cannot wear armor). The DEX bonus still applies. ** Spells and potions that modify AC (such as a Potion of Defense) will apply their effects normally, as long as they are used after shapeshifting. ** Spells and potions that modify AC (such as a Potion of Defense) will apply their effects normally. If used before shapeshifting, their effects will persist. *Weapons and armor are the only equipment that are disabled by shapeshifting. **Shields will still apply all of their normal AC bonuses and special effects. ** Off-hand weapons are usable, apply an extra APR as normal, and have all of their special effects. They will still apply normal proficiency bonuses and penalties, but they will have no THAC0 penalties for dual-wielding. ** Off-hand weapons are not usable. They will not grant extra APR and will not apply their special effects. Statistics All values were obtained from the Enhanced Editions. At low levels, the werewolf form is very powerful, possessing equal or better APR to fighters with great STR bonuses and AC. At higher levels, the weaknesses of the forms are more apparent, as the +2 enchantment level is not able to hit many of the tougher enemies; however, the greater werewolf's AC is still very good. 1 - The CON stat only applies in the original Shadows of Amn, not in the Enhanced Editions. 2 - Both forms move ~50% faster than normal speed.